Une vie, trois temps
by bananam00n
Summary: AU.15 ans après la fin de la série, la vie à Shin Makoku offre toujours des surprises à Yuuri. spoiler:dernier épisode, mais sans le retour.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut!

Je sais. Faudrait peu être que je termine mon autre fic avant de commencer celle là, mais elle voulait vraiment, mais vraiment être écrite...

Au niveau spoiler, faut juste avoit une vague idée de la fin tout en sachant que ici Yuuri reste sur Terre.

Comme d'hab, rien de tout ça m'appartient sauf peu être l'intrigue, quelques perso en plus et l'horrible style d'écriture qui me caractérise...

En avant pour l'histoire.

* * *

_Un, deux, trois, tournez, un, deux, trois, tournez, un, deux..._

- Yuuri! Nan mais tu m'écoute!

C'est dur de répondre à cette question. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la réponse est non, et encore plus si la personne en face le sait...

- Bien sur que si, je t'écoute mon coeur...

La flatterie ne mène pas toujours très loin, mais ça sert toujours... Surtout pour ce genre de sujet... Parce que franchement, je connais le sujet général de son mini monologue, c'est le sous sujet que j'ai pas suivit... En même temps, qui n'aurait pas décroché de ce sujet **là **après en avoir entendu parler pendant tout le mois dernier?... Ma mère ne compte pas...

- Ah oui, tu m'écoute? Alors je te parlais de quoi?

- Erm, euh... La déco?

- C'est une question ou une affirmation?

- Euh, lequel tu préfères?...

Miiip! Mauvaise réponse! Système de destruction de masse enclenché. Mise à feu dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,...

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Ca fait une heure que je parle dans le vide! Ca te ferais tellement de mal que ça de suivre un peu ce que je dis?

- Mon coeur...

- Pas de "mon coeur" qui...

- Chaton...

- **Yuuri...**

- Nan mais pourquoi il faut que ce soit toujours, mais toujours le même sujet! T'en a pas marre de répeter la même chose!

-Yuuri! M-mais c'est de notre mariage dont tu parle! Ca compte si peu pour toi?... **Je** compte si peu pour toi?..

Aie. Faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue un de ces jours... Comment rattraper ça avant la crise de larmes... Déjà ses yeux sont humides...

- Aiko... Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Elle renifle.

- Et bah on dirait. Je fait tout pour que ce soit parfait et toi tu t'en fiche royalement!

Je la serre doucement dans mes bras. Ca fait un moment que j'ai compris qu'un geste peu en dire bien plus que des mots. Aiko se blottit contre moi, le visage caché par ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Je la serre un peu plus fort et son souffle chaud se cale finalement au creux de mon cou.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. En fin de compte, ça me fait plutôt peur cette histoire. On est fiancés que depuis un mois...

Elle se retire brusquement et me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu déconne? Les fiançailles ne sont pas faites pour durer des années tu sais. Tu savais bien que ça finirais en mariage.

Là, rien à redire. Le seul problème, c'est que la peur n'est pas ma seule raison d'être aussi réticent. Depuis que nous sommes fiancés Aiko et moi, j'ai sans arrêt la vision d'un regard vert émeraude qui me fixe d'un air accusateur, les yeux débordant de peine et j'ai l'impression d'être coupable de la plus grande traîtrise.

Quinze ans. Ca fait déjà quinze ans que j'ai quitté Shin Makoku pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Jamais je n'ai voulut y repenser pour ne pas revivre la douleur de cette séparation définitive, mais l'approche de mon mariage avec Aiko, et même depuis le premier jour de nos fiançailles, j'ai l'impression de trahir.

J'aurais du tout mettre au clair, régler mes comptes avec le passé. Mais sans personne à qui parler, s'excuser, il n'y a pas de pardon possible. Il n'y en aura jamais.

Et toujours il est là, me regarde. Depuis quelques temps son regard se fait moins rageur, mais plus triste. Et ça me met en rogne. Je le préfère en colère, prêt à ce battre. Ca me fend le coeur de le voir ainsi, résigné...

- Tu veux du thé?

La douce voix de Aiko me sort de mes pensées. Jamais je ne m'était autant attardé sur le sujet. Ca n'a duré qu'un instant, mais déjà je sent qu'ils me manquent terriblement.

Mon coeur se serre.

Je ne peu pas pleurer devant Aiko. Pas après une dispute. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

* * *

31 ans et toujours pas foutus de faire marcher une bouilloire. 

_Boulet..._

Oui peu être bien. Je ne sert pas à grand chose...

_Heika..._

YUU-RI Conrad, Y-U-U-R-I. C'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom. Même si je ne l'ai pas toujours aimé...

_Papa Yuuri!..._

Papa. C'est vrai que je suis papa. Mais quel genre de père! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à ma fille depuis quinze ans. Comme elle a du grandir. Elle doit être aussi grande que moi maintenant. Peu être même plus...

Une larmes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à pleurer. Les mains encore dans l'évier où j'essayais de remplir la bouilloire. Elle passe inaperçue parmi le flot continu qui coule encore du robinet. Soudain, la rage monte en moi.

_Ce n'ai pas juste!_

Mes mains me font mal là où je les aient frappé contre l'évier.

_Ce n'ai pas juste. _

J'ai passé tellement de moments forts avec ces gens que s'en est devenus une deuxième famille. Un peu bizzard c'est vrai, mais c'est ma famille. C'est d'ailleurs étrange. Jamais mes parents n'ont reparlé d'eux. Ma mère a eu l'air déçu lorsque je leur ai présenté Aiko et a murmurée quelque chose a propos d'ailes et de petits-enfants, mais l'a très vite accepté... J'aurais voulut la leurs présenter avant de l'épouser... Ma propre fille se mariera sans son père à ses côtés.

_Injuste..._

La vie est injuste il parait. Mais j'aimerai les revoir... Même une seule fois, je voudrais les revoir.

_Si seulement..._

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Il semblerait que Murata vienne d'arriver. Mais je ne sort pas mes mains de l'eau.

Murata peu faire ce qu'il veut, rien ne me fera bouger. Surtout pas lorsque ce tourbillons si familier a fait irruption devant moi. Mon regard se perd dans les spirales d'écume de l'eau sous mes doigts. Je n'ose plus bouger, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.

Il me semble entendre la voix de Murata m'appeler avant que le tourbillon ne décide finalement de s'arrêter.

Plus rien.

- Yu-Yuuri!

Cette voix si familière et pourtant si étrange après tant d'années, me fais prendre conscience que mon regard est à présent posé sur un épais tapis bleu où se trouve une large tache de se qui me semble être du vin.

J'hésite encore à lever les yeux, mais ne peux me résoudre à les garder baissé, là où ils ne peuvent pas croiser son regard de jade.

Devant mes yeux grand ouvert, mon blond favorit me regarde, à demi caché dans la pénombre de la pièce créé par un lourd rideau de velours sombre.

* * *

Voilà! Fin de la première partie! 

Qui veux savoir la suite?


	2. Chapter 2

Baah... Qui suis-je donc pour faire attendre.

Pour Moony's wife, la suite (c'était assez rapide?). J'espère qu'elle plaira.

* * *

Ca y est. Après quinze ans d'absence, me revoila enfin à Shin Makoku. Je ne sais pas comment je rentrerais chez moi, mais à vrai dire pour le moment je m'en fiche. 

Lentement, de peur que mon oiseau d'or ne s'envole, j'esquisse un sourire.

- Wolfram. Tu n'as pas du tout changé.

Effectivement, Son apparence est resté aussi fragile que dans mes souvenirs. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une apparition. Ce que techniquement , je suis.

Quelque chose d'étrange attire mon regard. Un éclat d'or dans ses yeux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier qu'il a tourné la tête.

- Père? Et ce que c'est réellement...

- « Père »?

Je n'ai jamais rencontré la famille de Wolfram, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer sans me présenter... Je me tourne donc dans la même direction que mon blondinet vers un bureau que je reconnais comme étant le mien derrière lequel...

Mon coeur manque un battement...

Il n'y a aucun doute. Je retrouve derrière ce bureau le regard qui me hante depuis quinze ans.

- Wo... Wolfram!

Le temps a également fait son oeuvre dans ce monde. Et le Wolfram pubère que j'avais laissé est maintenant devenu un homme. Il s'est transformé en un bel éphèbe, ses traits endurcies mais toujours aussi fins. Tout comme moi, ses cheveux ont pris en longueur et encadrent soigneusement son visage pâle. Ses deux orbites sont plus brillantes que jamais; ou est ce à cause des larmes qui commencent à y poindre?

Je me lève. Lentement. Je veux profiter au maximum de la vue qui m'est offerte. Profiter au maximum de son regard sur moi, suivant chacun de mes gestes. Se délectant de leur lenteur délibéré. Hypnotique. Sensuelle.

Il se lève avec une lenteur toute aussi calculé. Contourne la table de sa démarche féline. Une fois face à moi, il s'appuit sur le bureau les mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Là, l'un en face de l'autre, nos regard se perdent sur ses corps familiers mais magnifiés par le temps.

Les courbes de son corps me rappellent à Aiko, mais sa voix caressante me ramène au présent.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde, boulet?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Et à cet instant, plus rien existe. Il n'y a que nous. Rien que nous.

Un sourire ravageur me répond. Il ne le dira pas. Non, ce serait de trop. Mais je le vois. Si son orgueil le permettait, il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus. Mais je ne me définit pas selon ces règles stupides et j'entreprends donc de m'avancer. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, la lame tranchante d'une épée se trouve glissé son mon nez.

- Père?

Tien c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de le voir de plus prés, la différence avec Wolfram est frappante. A la place de deux émeraudes, deux pépites d'or m'observent avec méfiance.

_Mais pourquoi il l'appel "père"?..._

- Karl. Veux tu bien baisser ton arme sur le champ!

- Mais...

- Karl!

Le ton de Wolfram est sec et j'en aurais presque de la peine pour Karl.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre brutalement et trois gardes entrent en fracas.

- Heika!

- ... Nous avons entendus crier.

Je leurs répond que tout va bien, mais ils ne font que me regarder avec surprise jusqu'à ce que Wolf les rassure et les fasse sortir. C'est à ce moment là que je prend conscience du costume de Wolf. En lieux et place de son habituel uniforme bleu, se trouve une version légèrement modifiée de mon uniforme. Quelques pensées à la moralité douteuses me traversent l'esprit lors de cette révélation avant que je n'en comprenne les conséquences.

- C'é... C'était toi qu'ils appelaient « heika »! Mais depuis quand?...

- Depuis que l'ancien Maou a lâchement abandonné son peuple.

- Karl!

- Humph!

La ressemblance avec Wolf est assez comique. Même si le sous entendu a douloureusement atteint sa cible. Mais de nouveau, la porte vole en éclat.

- Heeeeeeiiiiiiikkaaaaaa!...

Avant même de voir qui est l'invité surprise, je suis consciencieusement étouffé par un Gunter particulièrement sanglotant. Pendant que j'essaie de m'extraire des bras de Gunter, l'horloge du bureau sonne 11h. Le sourire de Wolfram à cet instant se fait plus doux, plus triste. Il lance quelques mots à Karl qui opine de la tête d'un air résigné avant de se tourner vers moi une dernière fois et sortir.

- Wolfram?... Hé Gunter! J'ai **besoin** de respirer...

------

Après avoir rassuré Gunter que j'étais bien réel, puis que j'étais en pleine forme, je pu enfin être libre de mes mouvements... Ou presque. Depuis que je suis sortit, Karl me suit de loin sans pour autant me lâcher du regard un seul instant. Pas possible de le perdre, il connaît le château bien mieux que moi.

Puisse que je ne peut pas le perdre, je peut peut-être avoir un peu de compagnie vu que Wolfram m'a lâchement abandonné une heure plus tôt pour faire je ne sais quoi.

- Tu sais, tu peu t'approcher. Je vais pas te manger.

Il semble hésiter un instant. Je me suis arrêté de marcher et attend qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Ce qu'il fait avec la plus grande précaution, mais il semble étrangement qu'il y ai une pointe de curiosité dans son regard. Qu'il me demande ce qu'il veux; mais qu'il arrête de me suivre. Son regard dans mon dos est glacial.

Lorsqu'il est à ma hauteur, je suis de nouveau frappé par sa ressemblance avec Wolfram. Peut être que Anissina a enfin réussi à faire marcher son transforme-un-en-deux-kun et qu'il s'agit là du clone de Wolf?

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez?

Sa voix me surprend. Bien trop grave pour être Wolfram.

- Tu peut me tutoyer tu sais.

- ... Techniquement, vous êtes toujours le Maou...

- Ca n'a jamais empêché Wolf de m'appeler « boulet » ou tout autre insulte qui lui viennait sur l'instant.

- Père vous tutoyait?

- Bien sur qu'il me tutoyait! Et s'il n'y avait que ça!... Mais pourquoi tu l'appel « père »?

Sur quoi il me regarde comme si je venais de poser la question la plus stupide qu'il puisse exister. Mais il faut dire que c'est monnaie courante pour moi à Shin Makoku.

- ... Et bien... Je... Euh... Je l'appel « père » parce que... **C'est** mon père...

Effectivement, c'est une bonne explication. Étrange que je n'y ai pas pensé av...

Minute papillon!... Comment ça **son père**!

- A-a... Mais... Qu...

- Que père ait pu être amoureux de vous me dépasse...

Encore une fois sa réplique me laisse sans voix. Je le savais depuis longtemps, c'est vrai. Wolfram a des sentiments pour moi. Mais ce qui me frappe à présent, c'est la facilité avec laquelle je me suis sentit à l'aise dés que j'ai vu Wolfram. Mais plus encore, l'irrésistible envie de séduction qui m'a emporté dans le bureau. C'était tellement facile et familier que je vient à peine de le remarquer. Je vient de flirter avec un mec quelques minutes plus tôt et Wolfram de surcroît. On a était très vite interrompu mais si les choses avaient continué, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu se passer...

- Vous alliez quelque part en particulier ou vous essayiez juste de me semer? Parce que l'heure du déjeuner approche, et nous allons finir par être en retard.

Puis, sans se retourner, il s'en va. Je ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Il faut de toute façon que je parle à Wolfram. Que je termine enfin notre engagement pour que je puisse arrêter de me sentir coupable... Et puis, Aiko m'attend...

-----

L'arrivée à la salle à manger s'avère très dépaysante. Des cinq personnes déjà présentent, seules deux me sont connues.

Installé à table se trouve un Gwendal fort surprit de me voir prés de Gunter qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Gwendal aussi a prit un coup de vieux. Ses cheveux ont prit une teite plus claire. Mais la personne que je cherche n'ai pas là. Je me tourne vers Karl et lui demande où se trouve... Son père?... Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire...

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il doit être avec Lilith.

- Lilith?

Mais plutôt que de me répondre, il s'approche de la table et après avoir saluer Gwendal, Gunter et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il se dirige vers deux vieilles femmes qu'il embrasse tendrement. L'une d'elles me tourne le dos et ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par mon arrivé, alors que celle qui me fait face me regarde comme fasciné. Son regard me rend mal à l'aise et je cherche désespérément un moyen de me dépêtrer.

- Yuuri?

Ouf, ça va être la deuxième fois dans la même journée que je suis heureux de voir Wolfram. Nouveau record! Mais qui est cette superbe blonde à ses côtés? Pas que je n'ai pas ce qu'il me faut chez moi, mais on ne croise pas une femme comme ça tout les jours.

De long cheveux blond vénitiens cascadent en large boucles sur des épaules de cuivre. Elle doit avoir environ le même âge que moi, mais possède une présence impressionnante. Elle serait effrayante si son visage n'était pas si doux.

_Comment ça se fait que Shin Makoku est plein de beau ou belles gosses! Y'a quelque chose dans leurs ADN qui les rend héréditairement beau! Même la vieille a un certain charme qui donne a penser qu'elle a été une beauté._

- Je te vois plus tard Lilith. Il faut que je parle à Yuuri.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous?

- Plus tard.

- Bouh, c'est pas juste.

A la voir, on ne penserait pas qu'elle ait un langage si infantile.

Lilith détache son bras de celui de Wolfram d'un air boudeur. Elle me dépasse et je jurerais avoir vu une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux.

_De la jalousie? Mais pourquoi? Elle croit que je vais lui piquer son Wolfram?... Et puis d'abord, quel droit elle croit avoir sur lui. C'est **mon** fiancé!... Enfin je veux dire... Attendez une minute!_

Je me retourne et la regarde s'installer à table et ébouriffer d'une main les cheveux déjà en bataille de Karl.

_Est ce que..._

Si Karl est le fils de Wolfram. Il doit bien avoir une mère... Même les mazoku ont une mère... Alors cette... « Lilith », serait la femme de Wolfram?...

Malgré moi, je lui jette un regard noir. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas. Mais la pensé de Wolfram marié à une telle pimbêche me tape sur les nerf au plus haut point.

_« tu manges pas avec nous? »_... Et bah non! Il parle avec **moi**! Nah!...

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais annuler mes fiançailles avec Wolfram... Mais maintenant que je vais le faire, j'ai peur de ce que va être sa réaction.

Je suit nerveusement Wolfram dans les couloirs et j'essaie en vain de trouver la formule la plus appropriée...

Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis quinze ans, « je te quitte ».

Derrière la porte du bureau qu'il vient de fermer, j'ouvre la bouche pour bafouiller quelque chose de plus ou moins cohérent mais suis pris de court par Wolfram.

- Tu peux pas rester ici. Retourne dans ton monde immédiatement.

Je doit avoir mal entendu là. **QUOI!**

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ! Mais pourquoi diable Wolfram veux t il faire partir Yuuri? Que personne ne s'inquiéte, ça va devenir moins marrant par la suite... Et je m'excuse d'avance pour le angst mal foutu qui va suivre... 

Le piti bouton bleu n'a toujours pas bougé? Bah alors, faut cliquer...

(note à part: Je suppose que certains ont remarqué que mes performances en orthographe sont trés limitées... Y'aurait pas quelqu'un de trés trés gentil pour jouer les beta-reader? Pour le salaire j'ai plus de cookies mais il parrait que je dessine pas trop mal... hum? )


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!

Bin dis donc, je pensais pas qu'on bossai autant à l'université!... Publicité mensongère j'vous dis!!...

Donc, donc, voilà la suite. Des réponses et encore beaucoup de questions... Wheeee!!

* * *

- Tu peux pas rester ici. Retourne dans ton monde immédiatement.

Je doit avoir mal entendu là. **QUOI!?**

**- QUOI?!**

- Tu es sourd ou quoi? Rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus.

- C-Comment ça?! Pourquoi?!...

- Je n'ai pas de raisons à te donner.

Comment ça pas de raisons à me donner?! On peut dire que les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévues...

- Bien sûr que si!... Je suis toujours le Maou que je sache! C'est un boulot à vie ça, y'a pas de retraite anticipée!

- Techniquement c'est vrai. Mais techniquement, tu es mort au combat.

- Pardon?! Mort?! Depuis quand? Je crois qu'on a oublié de me prévenir!...

_Il se fout de moi! Est ce que j'ai l'air mort?! Mais pour qui il se prend?!_

- Il fallait bien expliquer ta disparition d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait que la vie continue. On ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement un roi qui ne reviendrait pas.

- C'est pas une raison de me tuer sans mon accord!

-Tu as fait la même chose.

- Quoi?! J'ai tué personne moi!

Jamais tout au long de cet échange il n'a élevé la voix. Mais à cette instant, sa voix est aussi claire que le cristal.

- Tu t'es marié...

C'est un constat plus qu'une accusation et la tristesse dans sa voix me transperce le coeur. Je n'ai plus la force de hurler. Puis soudain, je me souviens de ce regard accusateur. Est ce qu'il a réellement vu? Est ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait réussit à garder le contact?

- Co- Comment tu le sais?

- L'anneau à ton doigt. Conrad m'a expliqué un jour votre tradition avec les anneaux... C'était il y a longtemps?

- C'est...

_Ma bague de fiançailles? Vraiment?... Alors ce regard n'était que le fruit de mon imagination?..._

- C'est le mois prochain.

Il me fixe quelques instants avant de tourner toute son attention vers les tentures ornant les murs. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne réponde jamais...

- Félicitation. J'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Wolfram vient de me signifier sa permission de me marier, mais ça ne me satisfait pas. J'ai la pensé absurde qu'il m'a laissé aller trop facilement. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Est ce qu'il ne devrait pas se battre un peu plus que ça pour me garder?! Est ce qu'il tient si peu à moi?!... Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait si mal? En fin de compte, c'était pourtant le résultat que j'attendais... N'est ce pas?...

Ce silence prolongé devient lourd, trop lourd. Comment peut il dire ça de manière si désinvolte? M'évincer de la carte aussi facilement? Cette garce... C'est cette Lilith, j'en suis sur! Elle lui a tourné la tête avec ses yeux de biche... Sous ses airs d'anges ce cache un démon de la manipulation... Elle a réussit à le fourvoyer... Il s'est laissé mener par le bout du nez... Ou peut être qu'il a en fait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il s'est débarrassé d'un poids gênant... Pourtant, je pensais que nous étions amis...

Ca fait mal. Insupportablement mal. Plus douloureux qu'il ne devrait être permis... Et je veux me défendre. Je **veux** faire mal moi aussi...

- La vie continue, c'est ça? Ou est ce que c'était la bonne occasion de se débarrasser d'un fiancé dont on ne veux pas pour épouser la première garce qui passe?

Son dos se crispe. Son regard toujours tourné vers le mur deviens flous. J'ai touché un nerf et le savoir me procure un plaisir des plus malsain. Mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfait. Il s'obstine à se taire... Je veux voir sa rage. Récupérer mon Wolfram de feu. Que tout redevienne comme avant...

- Pendant combien de temps vous vous êtes vu dans mon dos, hein? Ca a bien dû vous arranger que je parte en fin de compte. Et dire que je devais subir tes crises de jalousie!... Et ces larmes à mon départ! Belle performance, j'y ai même crus... On devait faire un couple parfait tout les deux... Le cocu parfait et son charmant fiancé, l'hypocrite parfait... Quelle ironie, n'est ce pas?... Finalement, qui trompe qui?

Il se retourne enfin avec une rage à peine contenue.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peux te faire à la fin?! Tu n'as jamais fait un effort pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous! Dans ton esprit deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble! Il n'y a que moi qui ai était assez stupide pour nous croire ensemble!... Alors dit moi Yuuri, **qu'est ce que ça peux bien de faire?!**

**- Ce que ça peux me faire?!** Tu salit mon nom! Tu te promène avec la belle Lilith au bras sans une pensée pour moi et tu ose me demander ce que ça peu me faire?!... Ta Lilith m'a tout l'air d'une cruche, mais j'attendais mieux de ta part! J'espère au moins qu'elle se débrouille correctement au lit... Urg!...

Je dois dire que me retrouver au sol, Wolfram au dessus de moi après un bon crochet du droit n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Les yeux de Wolfram expriment une telle fureur que je crains de ne pas ressortir de ce bureau... Ses mains comme des serres sur ma chemise tremblent furieusement et sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle froid sur mon visage...

- Insulte moi autant que tu voudras. J'accepterai tout les blâmes. Mais jamais. Au combien jamais, je te laisserais insulter ma fille!... Si tu tiens tant que ça à te battre à coup de remarques acides, fait comme tu voudra mais garde ça entre nous! Laisse la en dehors de tous ça!...

Tilt! Je commence à en avoir marre! On peut pas m'expliquer les choses clairement une fois pour toute?!...

Mais enfin, sa fille?! Elle a mon âge. Ca ne peut pas être possible...

- Wolfram? Est ce que tout va bien?

Nous sommes tout les deux surpris de voir que la porte est ouverte. Dans l'embrasure se tiens une silhouette féminine que je distingue avec peine...

- Emma?...

Et maintenant qui est cette Emma?! Ma pensé ne va pas plus loin, car je sens Wolfram trembler au dessus de moi. Ses mains sont toujours crispées sur ma chemise mais le regard qu'il leurs lance a quelque chose approchant de l'horreur... Il se relève violemment avant de reculer de deux pas. Il tremble. Et cette vue me donne une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer. Alors que je me redresse pour me lever, son regard se détourne et il murmure des excuses embrouillés. Des bruits de pas m'indique que la femme s'approche. Elle entre soudain dans mon champs de vision et je reconnais la vieille femme qui m'observait dans la salle à manger.

Elle m'ignore. Toute son attention est portée sur Wolfram et son regard exprime une tendresse infinie. Elle pose délicatement sa fine main sur la joue gauche de Wolfram et l'amour qu'il me semble déceler dans ses yeux me laisse bouche bée.

Mais lorsqu'elle dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du blond, je ne peut que réagir...

- Tu- tu fais dans la gériatrie maintenant?!

Lentement, avec grandeur, Wolfram se tourne vers moi. Ses tremblements se sont vite résorbés, et son visage ne trahis plus aucune émotions... Et ça me fais peur.

Son regard à elle ne se détache jamais de Wolfram et son bras à lui s'enroule tendrement autour de sa taille où il trouve un appuis.

- Yuuri... Je te présente ma femme, Emma...

---------

Mon cerveau ne répond plus. J'ai devant moi le couple royal et je ne peux pas les féliciter. Le fougueux Wolfram de mon souvenir a disparut pour laisser place à cet être sans passion. Je ne peux que penser qu'elle me l'a tué. Elle m'a tué mon Wolfram...

- Yuuri. Au risque de me répéter, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu partes au plus vite...

Son visage reste neutre. D'une froideur irréelle pour qui connaît le tempérament de Wolfram. Toute ma colère s'est dissipée. C'est maintenant un peur sourde qui a prit sa place, mais une peur de quoi?...

Quelque chose m'échappe et pourtant je sens que quelque part, je connais la réponse... Je ne veux pas le croire...

- Wolfram... Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de toi?

- Va-t-en Yuuri. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Et cela vaudrais mieux pour tout le monde... Trop d'eau a coulé sous les ponts pour que tu puisse rester... S'il te plais. Comprend bien que c'est pour toi que je fais ça... Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je sais que tu ne supporterais pas notre vie. Elle est trop loin de la tienne, de celle que nous avons eu... Elle ne te ferait que souffrir... Yuuri. Rien qu'une fois, fait ce que je te demande...

Sa voix était bien celle de Wolfram en sincérité. Mais quelque chose était brisé. Depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Est ce que j'étais responsable?...

Emma me regardais tristement. Elle n'avait pas bronché, pas cillé lorsque Wolfram avait déclaré son amour. Tout les deux formaient un couple royal imposant le respect. Mais un couple si mélancolique.

Comment ne pas se sentir mis à l'écart devant quelque chose de si beau. Ils semblaient être lié par quelque chose de bien trop grand... Bien trop seuls...

De ma place au sol, je me demande si je ne suis pas là en intrus...

Des bruits de pas précipités me sortent de ces contemplations... Par la porte encore grande ouverte, je peux voir arriver en courant un garde.

Tiens par exemple. Dorcas ne s'est toujours pas laissé pousser les cheveux. Mais le moment me semble bien mal choisit pour une analyse capillaire...

- Heika! Gisela m'envoie, la petite princesse!...

Il s'arrête immédiatement dès qu'il remarque ma présence. Il semble déchiré entre l'urgence de sa missive et le plus grand ébahissement à ma vue.

J'aurais crus que les rumeurs circulaient plus vite que ça dans le château... Et comment Gunter a t il pu me retrouver si rapidement alors? Un radar intégré?... Si Anissina hante encore les couloirs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

Mais Wolfram et Emma semblent encore bien moins amusés que moi et avant de m'en rendre compte, Wolfram a déjà disparut dans les couloirs. Emma semble inquiète et interroge Dorcas nerveusement.

- Qu'est il arrivé? Est ce que c'est grave?

- Je... Je crois que oui... Gisela ne sait plus quoi faire... Majesté, je crains qu'elle se meure...

Le visage d'Emma s'effondre et elle cherche support sur le mur proche avant de s'écrouler... Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qui est cette petite princesse? Pourquoi est elle mourante?...

Dorcas soutient Emma comme il peut et me jette des regards furtif, à l'évidence mal a l'aise. Ce quiest loin de me rassurer... J'ai l'affreuse sensation qu'on me cache quelque chose... Quelque chose d'essentiel...

- Dorcas? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est a dire que...

- Dorcas!...

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses hésitations. Il me semble soudain que le temps me manque... Terriblement...

Il soupir.

- ... La princesse Greta... Elle...

- Greta?!

La panique me prend. Il est arrivé malheur à Greta et personne ne pense bon de me prévenir! Et moi qui l'avais complètement oubliée. Père indigne!

- Où?... Où est elle? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

Ma voix devient hystérique, mais je m'en fout. Qu'on me dise enfin se qu'il se passe, je n'en peux plus...

Dorcas me lâche enfin qu'elle est dans sa chambre, mais je suis déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs avant qu'il n'ait finis sa phrase.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini... Je dirais toujours pas non à un beta, mais prends l'absense de réponse comme une autorisation de continuer sans... Merci de votre attention et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques et critiques en tout genre...

Bisoux!

Je voulais également faire remarquer que aprés la review de Sssoco et son "pourquoi c'est du angst?" , je me suis moi même posé la question et ai fini par changer le genre... Finalement je crois que ca colle mieux...


	4. Chapter 4

Ou lala, dit donc... Ca fait un bail que j'ai rien posté...

Je tiens à remercier toute celles et ceux qui ont reviewés cette fic (pas récement de toute evidence...lol), car c'est vraiment quelque chose de fort de savoir qu'on est pas ignoré... Aussi, petite precision, même si j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fic, les review accelèrent le rendement...

On arrive à un point crucial de l'histoire. En fait tout est partit de cette scene... Je m'excuse pour mon manque de competences sur le plan émotionnel...

Petit rappel disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait que torturer ses persos de manière non rémuneré et pour mon somple plaisir (sadique)...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Greta est obstruée par une foule de personnes connues ou non. Ils me voient débouler avec surprise et Gunter tente même de me retenir. Je l'envoi valser durement avant d'ouvrir la porte brutalement et me retrouver face à face avec Gisela.

- Yuuri heika?

Maintenant que je l'ai sous la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler en lui demandant des explications. Mais une voix glaciale me siffle à l'oreille.

_- Silence!..._

Je me tourne vers Wolfram, le regard noir de rage...

- Toi, je t'interdis de me donner des ordres et explique moi sur le champs ce qui arrive à **ma **fille.

Il pousse un imposant soupir et se prend la tête dans la main.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de partir à présent.

- C'est exact. Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas se qu'il se passe!

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais arrête de hurler veux tu? Elle se repose!

Cette phrase arrête de suite mes hurlements. Il pousse un autre soupir et se dirige d'un pas las vers l'énorme lit qui trône à présent au milieu de la pièce.

Les baldaquins tirés m'empêchent d'en voir l'occupant, mais il n'y a pas de doutes sur son identité. Je me trouve tout à coup très présomptueux de demander des explications... Est ce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai abandonné ma fille sans même lui dire adieu?... Est ce qu'elle voudra même m'adresser la parole après tant d'années?

J'essaie en vain d'empêcher mes mains de trembler...

Wolfram se penche sur le lit tout en sortant un mouchoir de tissu blanc. Il semble essuyer quelque chose avant enfin de parler...

- Greta? Réveille toi ma petite princesse. Papa Yuuri est venu te voir...

Un silence. Puis:

- Papa Yuuri?

La voix qui répond à Wolfram est à peine audible. Elle craque et je n'arrive pas à y reconnaître la voix de ma fille. Le regard que Wolfram me jette est dur et semble m'intimer l'ordre d'approcher.

_C'est toi qui l'as voulu, boulet. Maintenant assumes._

Doucement, au combien doucement, je m'approche du lit et crains ce qui m'y attend.

Lorsque les rideaux s'écartent enfin de ma vue, mon sang se glace et je recule jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur.

Dans le lit princier, allongée dans des draps blancs, se trouve...

Je ne peux pas le croire...

- Wolfram? Tu te fout de moi! C'est... Où est Greta?... Où est elle?! C'est...

Je sens ma gorge me serrer. J'ai à présent du mal à respirer, mais étrangement je ne peux pas détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s'offre à moi...

- Papa Yuuri!...

- Non!... Non, non, non et non!... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette masquarade?! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, c'est cruel!...

- Yuuri!

Je sens soudain des mains encadrer mon visage. Mais je me débat, ce n'est **pas** vrai! Non...

- Yuuri! Regarde moi! Regarde moi, j'te dit!

Finalement, mes yeux se focalisent sur Wolfram. Ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage se détendent lentement sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Regarde moi Yuuri. Quel est mon âge?

- Pardon?!

Ma panique est un instant oubliée devant l'absurdité de la question.

- A quoi tu joue Wol...

- Yuuri. Quel âge... Tu... Me donnes?

- Mais...

- Yuuri!

- La trentaine, ou quelque chose dans le genre! Mais on s'en fiche!

- Faux! Quel âge j'avais quand on s'est rencontré?

- Quoi?!

Où est ce qu'il veux en venir? Ça devient ridicule!... Je ne **veux** pas!...

- Je t'ai demandé...

- Je sais ce que tu m'as demandé, mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions débiles!?

- Réponds moi d'abord!

- Comme moi, la quinzaine!...

- Faux, encore faux!... Tu **sais** que c'est faux...

Oui je le sais, et alors?! Je ne veux pas répondre! Non, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir! Non, non, non, **non! **Je ne veux plus l'entendre...

- Yuuri. J'avais déjà 82 ans... J'en ai eu 169 il y a deux mois!

- Non... C'est impossible... Je suis partit quinze ans! Pas ... pas...

- Presque 90 ans Yuuri... Tu as été absent pendant 90 ans...

90 ans. Quelque part je le savais, mais le croire... Je sentis quelque chose de chaud rouler sur ma joue... Mon cerveau sait que les mazoku vieillissent environ cinq fois moins vite que les humains, que le temps sur Terre passe différemment qu'à Shin Makoku, mais ces notions me paraissent si abstraites... Je ne veux toujours pas le croire, mais le résultat est là.

Devant moi, ses yeux ternes encore noyés d'étoiles... Devant moi, Greta. Ma fille... Ma toute petite fille...

Wolfram appui lourdement sa tête sur le mur derrière moi dans un soupir. Un main toujours sur ma joue alors que l'autre se pose sur mon épaule. Son souffle régulier sur mon cou me calme un peu.

- Je suis désolé Yuuri. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, j'aurais voulu que tu ne vois pas ça... Mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix...

Sa voix est lourde et traînante. C'était comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ces frêles épaules à lui tout seul. Son souffle est chaud contre ma nuque lorsqu'il me murmure péniblement:

- Yuuri... Yuuri elle est mourante... Yuuri... Je... Yuu...

Sa voix se brise comme du cristal est son écho résonne encore longtemps dans mon oreille alors qu'il se détourne... Je le sens trembler tout contre moi. Et après la colère, la peur, il n'y a plus que la douleur.

La réalité s'impose à moi et je ne peux retenir les larmes qui noient mon visage. Greta. Ma précieuse petite fille... A présent une petite vieille, si frêle...

Mes bras s'enroulent d'eux même autour de la fine taille de Wolfram. Il ne rejette pas ce contact et se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. Je prends du réconfort dans l'intimité de cette étreinte. Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher. Pas quand je le sens près à craquer.

- Wolf...

Il tourne timidement la tête vers moi. Son regard est brouillé de larmes qu'il s'obstine à retenir. Ses longs cil sont près à céder sous le poids de tant d'eau, et ma main est irrésistiblement attirée par tant de dévastation.

Dieux que ce visage m'a manqué...

- Papa?...

Immédiatement, il se tourne vers le lit et se dégage de mon étreinte. Un sourire rassurant vient se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se précipite au chevet de Greta. Un sourire qui semble si vrai, si naturel alors que quelques instants plus tôt il était brisé, alors que je sais qu'il ne peut pas être vrai... Depuis combien de temps sourit il comme ça. Combien d'années d'entraînement ont étaient nécessaire pour transformer quelqu'un de si passionné, si près de ses émotions, en une pâte à modeler selon les circonstances? J'ai la réponse. Juste 90 ans...

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ressens un haut le coeur que je réprime difficilement.

Mais je suppose que j'en aurais fait de même si... Greta...

La petite fille que j'avais laissé me regarde à présent derrière le voile de ses yeux sombres. Il reste encore quelques étincelles dans son regard, mais si peu, si ternes, si loin...

Ses magnifiques cheveux à présent blancs et clairsemés se déploient en corolle sur l'oreiller. Son regard semble vague et sans point fixe. Son visage est traversé de profondes rides qui lui donne une ressemblance frappante avec les momies des films d'épouvante. Un sourire déformé par l'âge et édenté m'est dirigé. Wolfram essuie doucement avec son mouchoir le filet de salive qui lui coule sur le menton...

Alors que j'intègre du mieux possible la vision qui se présente à moi, Wolfram s'adresse à moi dans un murmure.

- Yuuri, écoute moi bien... Je comprendrais si tu décide de repartir maintenant. Personne ne t'oblige à rester. Refais ta vie sans nous et oublie nous... Greta n'en a plus pour longtemps. Un mois au grand maximum... Et elle est gâteuse de toute façons. Elle ne se rendra pas compte que tu es venu puis repartit. Tu n'as aucune obligation qui te retienne ici...

Il dit ces phrases avec un calme extraordinaire. Ses yeux restent fixé sur le visage de notre fille alors qu'il dégage d'une main distraite les quelques cheveux qui s'y sont déposés

- Comment tu peux dire ça Wolf...

- C'est la vérité. Il y a juste une chose que te demanderais avant de prendre ta décision...

Il se tourne vers moi et ses yeux reprennent de leurs force et me disent toute l'importance que la requête de Wolfram a à ses yeux.

- Yuuri... Viens embrasser notre fille.

L'embrasser? Je devrais pouvoir le faire. Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger?

Wolfram essuie une nouvelle fois la bouche de Greta avant de me lancer un regard suppliant.

Je fais un pas en avant, puis un autre, et très vite je me trouve au chevet de Greta. Une odeur de médicaments, d'huile rancie et de maladie l'entoure.

Je me penche lentement au dessus du lit. Elle fait un mouvement dans ma direction pour m'embrasser. Je lui tend ma joue qu'elle frôle du bout de ses lèvres crevassées et un peu de sa salive me colle encore à la peau. C'est à mon tour d'approcher mes lèvres de sa joue et mon estomac commence à se rebeller. Lorsque ma bouche touche sa peau, je la sens froide et poisseuse.

Tout à coup je n'y tiens plus. Un parfum trop lourd l'entoure. Tout en elle me révulse et la pensé que je soit révulsé par ma propre fille n'arrange pas les choses. Avant que mon estomac ne puisse se vider de son contenu, je fuis. Je fuis au plus vite cette odeur infecte, cette odeur de mort.

Une fois arrivé dehors, je m'affale au sol et laise m'échapper mon petit déjeuner.

The end(?)

* * *

Voilà qui fait enfin avancer le schmilblik ( ca s'ecrit comment ca?)... Vraiment, je suis pas satisfaite. Je suis vraiment pas faite pour le poignant...

Si quelqu'un veux reprendre ce fil conducteur, qu'il n'hesite pas!... En attendant, moi je continu toujours ou je laisse le petit the end à la fin???


	5. Chapter 5

Et voui, c'est toujours moi... Pour une fois que je suis super inspirée vous allez pas vous plaindre en plus! ;p

Bon, sssoco l'a réclamé d'une manière si impérieuse que j'ai pô pu résister... Mais maintenant si je vous prend la tête avec cette histoire encore une dizaine d'années, je décline toute responsabilité!!...

Sur ceux, bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Un mouchoir m'est offert et je m'essuie le visage. Un tissu humide est posé sur ma nuque et une main bienveillante trace de larges cercles dans mon dos. Il ne doit être que une heure de l'après midi, mais les couloirs sont sombres. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé je remarque que tout le château se prépare déjà au deuil. Des bras fins m'entourent tendrement et me bercent comme on berce un enfant... Je me sent si bien dans ces bras, en sécurité. J'oublie un instant où je suis alors que l'eau glisse doucement sur mes joues. En un instant mon corps est secoué de longs sanglots. Puis un doute affreux me prend. Si 90 ans on passés... Oh mon Dieu, est ce que... Je m'écarte de la chaleur bienveillante qui m'entourait pour me retrouver plongé dans le regard d'or de Emma. 

_Conrad. Est ce que... Conrad?... _

Emma ne répond pas à ma question muette, mais semble l'avoir deviné. Elle ferme doucement les yeux et me serre plus fortement contre elle. Elle n'a rien répondue, mais aucune réponse aurait était plus claire... Puis tout se brouille. J'ai vaguement conscience de parler. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis, ni même si c'est cohérent, mais mon esprit tourne et se retourne sans s'arrêter. Je ne sais plus se que je dis, je ne sais plus se que je fais. Mais je pleure. Je ne peux que pleurer. Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

---------

Depuis combien de temps je suis éveillé? Je ne sais pas. 

Mon esprit brouillé se restructure lentement. Tout doucement. Je prends à peine conscience de la main qui passe dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts mais je ne vois pas. Mon corps et mon esprit ont encore du mal à se raccorder.

Puis petit à petit, une voix. Elle s'élève et me parle de manière rassurante. Je ne sais pas se qui m'est dit, mais je sais qu'on prend soin de moi. Elle main passe doucement dans mes cheveux, encore et encore. Il me semble que je ne devrais pas me laisser aller ainsi, que j'ai autre part où je dois me trouver. Mais pour l'instant, je suis bien. Une étrange sensation de vide m'enserre le coeur, mais elle est apaisée par cette présence... Tout est arrivé si vite... Je ne sais plus ce qui est arrivé, mais si vite... Je me demande ce que Aiko pourrait bien dire si elle me voyait ainsi, dans les bras d'une autre femme. Parce que c'est bien ça il me semble. Je suis dans les bras d'une femme. Mais je ne reconnais pas le parfum de fraise de Aiko...

En même temps, je me rends compte que je ne me souviens plus si bien que ça du parfum de Aiko... D'autres odeurs sont plus présentes dans mon esprit... Le curry de maman... Le cuir de mon gant de base-ball... Un large lit qui étrangement ne dégage pas mon odeur... Les infectes tubes de peinture... Les cheveux de Greta...

- Ah!

Greta! Voilà où je devrais être en ce moment. Au chevet de Greta, au chevet de ma fille... Mais est ce que j'aurais seulement la force d'y être...

- Heika, vous allez bien? Vous m'avez fait peur.

- Lilith?

Je me rends compte que je me suis relevé sans le savoir. Oui, pas de doute. La belle Lilith me regarde. D'un coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout me reviens et je ne suis pas bien fier de ce que j'ai insinué un peu plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai vu rouge sans même savoir pourquoi et je l'ai prit pour cible alors qu'elle m'a tout l'air d'un ange.

Oui, un ange. Un ange qui me sourit, bienveillant.

Récapitulons:

Je suis parti de Shin Makoku il y a 15 ans et je reviens 90 ans plus tard... Rien que ça me donne mal à la tête.

Wolfram s'est entre temps marié avec "Emma". Il a eu 2 enfants, Lilith et Karl... Ce qui me donne un plus gros mal de tête vu que Emma doit avoir environs 70 ans selon mes standards et Lilith a l'air d'avoir le même âge que son père... Mais comme à chaque fois que je tombe sur un os, quelqu'un m'empêche d'y penser trop longtemps...

- Je voulais vous rencontrer depuis très longtemps, vous savez?...

J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là. Mais son intervention dirige mon attention sur elle.

- ... Conrad m'a souvent parlé de vous...

Je me raidis.

_Conrad. Conrad serait... Je ne veux pas y penser._

- ... Il disait qu'il était fière d'avoir put servir un Maou tel que vous...

_Disait?... C'est peut être mieux comme ça... Pas de Conrad diminué... Toujours le fort et brave Conrad..._

- ... Il disait aussi que je m'entendrais bien avec vous...

Conrad, tout à la fois père, frère et amis. Confident des mauvais jours. Le seul à savoir d'où je viens, à me soutenir aveuglement... Après toutes nos aventures, je le croyais presque immortel...

Je me remet lentement à pleurer et elle me prend dans ses bras en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Conrad est partit depuis 3 ans et papa et moi retournons le voir tout les jours avant le déjeuner... Mais je crois que demain j'y irais seule...

Sont regard se perd soudain au loin. Elle a dû être proche de Conrad vu la manière dont elle en parle. Puis soudain, elle se retourne vers moi, son sourire revenu sur son jolis minois.

- Est ce que vous viendrez avec moi? Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux de vous voir, et papa sera de toute manière trop occupé.

C'est étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle parle de Wolfram comme son père, mais c'est la première fois que je me rend compte que son père **est** Wolfram.

Wolfram. Il est fort.

Quatre-vingt dix ans. J'ai raté quatre-vingt dix ans de décrépitement et lui les a subit. Il les portent encore sur ses épaules et moi je débarque une fois le résultat terminé et je me permet de me plaindre.

Même si il semblait haire Conrad. Au fond je sais qu'il le portait précieusement dans son coeur. La séparation a due être déchirante. Et maintenant Greta... Même lorsque j'étais là, Greta était sa princesse...

Mais bientôt, elle ne sera plus. Brave, brave Wolfram. Je crois que je me serais brisé.

- ...Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de tout savoir de vous... Conrad et Papa m'ont tellement parlé de vous... Chacun à sa manière, évidement.

- Alors tu peux me tutoyer Lilith...

Je n'arrive pas à élever la voix mais je sais qu'elle m'entend.

- Hum? Sûrement...

Sa main se pose doucement sur la mienne. Je retire tous ce que j'ai pu dire sur elle, c'est sûr, c'est un ange. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai été si énervé...

- Vous... Je veux dire ,** tu **veux peut être que je te parles de Conrad? Ou peut être de papa? Je ne suis pas la meilleur source pour ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de trente ans vu que j'étais pas encore née...

- Tu n'était pas née? Mais alors tu est...

- Humaine, tout comme Greta... Et aussi maman...

- Emma est humaine?

Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Wolfram se serait débarrassé de ses préjugés et serait tombé amoureux de la douce Emma?

- Hum hum... Karl est à moitié mazoku. Comme Conrad... Mais je crois que papa aurait été plus heureux si nous avions été des mazoku de pur souche.

Après le pain que je me suis prit tout à l'heure, ça m'étonnerais...

- Il nous aime, c'est sûre. Et c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulut naître une pure mazoku... Depuis que Conrad... Est parti. Il n'est plus le même. Je ne peux plus renifler sans qu'il m'envoie immédiatement chez Gisela... Papa n'a peur de rien sauf d'une chose... Nous perdre... Il fait le dur devant les autre, mais moi il me l'a dit. Il a peur d'être tout seul...

Je n'y ai jamais fait attention, mais Wolfram a toujours semblé seul. L'intouchable Wolfram... Je ne connais aucun de ses amis mis à part Élisabeth...

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse ne pas aimer être seul... Il faisait bien tout pour se rendre seul, se rendre désagréable. Conrad avait beau essayer, il se faisait toujours recaler...

Ou peut être avait il déjà réalisé que Conrad le quitterait bien trop tôt et qu'il essayait de se protéger?...

Mais pourtant, moi, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais papa m'a dit un jours que si tu lui avais demandé, il t'aurait suivit tu sais? Moi j'y ai souvent pensé, et je pense que...

- Lilith. Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis sur la vie des autres!

- Ah, tait toi Karl... Il me l'a demandé!

- Humph. Il t'a rien demandé du tout, et tu le sais très bien. Tu aimes juste t'entendre parler

- C'est même pas vrai!

C'est qu'ils ont de la voix ces deux là!

- Euh, excusez moi, mais vous pouvez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là?...

On dirait deux sales gosses en train de se chamailler pour savoir si c'est batman ou superman le plus fort!...Heureusement que Emma rentre à la suite de son fils.

- Karl, Lilith... Est ce que vous voudriez bien sortir et laissez Yuuri Heika se reposer?...

- C'est Karl qui a commencé!

- Lilith... Dehors...

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis, Emma pose un plateau près de moi.

- De véritables gamins ces deux là... Et lorsqu'ils se mettent à deux se sont véritables incidents diplomatique sur pattes.

Elle se tourne vers moi, son visage marqué par le temps me sourit calmement.

- Ca va aller, vous allez pouvoir manger quelque chose?

- Peut être pas tout de suite, non... Combien de temps est ce que j'ai...?

- Oh pas bien longtemps. Une heure tout au plus...

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Elle m'observe calmement, prête à répondre à mes questions, à mes besoins.

- Je voudrais savoir... Comment est... Comment est mort Conrad?...

- Je pensais bien que vous demanderiez. C'est pour ça que je les ai fait sortir. On peut parler de tout chez nous, mais la mort de Conrad est un sujet... Quasi tabou... Chacun s'en sent d'une manière ou d'une autre responsable.

- Qu'est il arrivé?

- Ce qui doit arrivé à chacun, son heure a passé.

- Comment ça?

- Les mazoku connaissent beaucoup de moyens pour allonger une vie. Mais ils ont leurs limites, et Conrad ne voulais pas en entendre parler de toute façon... Karl fait des études de médecine très soutenue. Ses professeurs s'accordent pour lui voir un avenir fort prometteur. Il regrette de ne pas l'avoir convaincu... Wolfram voulait le forcer à rester parmi nous en lui faisant promettre de protéger indéfiniment Lilith qui en retour se sent coupable de ne pas avoir était une raison suffisante de rester... Il est mort paisiblement dans son sommeil... Les premiers mois après sa mort ont étaient terribles. Karl et Wolfram se ressemblent tellement. Il se sont tout les deux terrés dans leur travail alors que Lilith a commencé à vagabonder. J'ai dû hurler pour que tout reprenne un semblant de normalité...

Je ne peux que rester muet devant tant d'informations en vrac. Emma le comprend et me propose de me raconter ce qu'elle sait des quatre-vingt dix dernières années.

Tellement de temps à passé ici. Ca me paraît si irréel..

Elle me parle d'abord des tensions qui ont montés entre le dix aristocrates après mon départ, puis de l'accession au trône de Wolfram. Les années de construction de la paix qui ont suivis.

Puis le retour de menaces de certains pays humains. C'est dans ce contexte que Emma a épousé Wolfram. Ce mariage a ramené la paix, bien que certains combats ont continués plusieurs années dont la mémorable bataille du Mordans durant laquelle quinze villages ont étaient totalement raillés de la carte et où un bébé à était retrouvé pleurant dans les décombres par Conrad et qui fut nommé Lilith.

Soixante ans avait déjà passé et Greta était revenue au château après la mort de son mari, marchand de soierie dans le sud. Puis Karl était né.

Vingt ans plus tard, la santé de Greta se dégradait de manière aiguë quelque soient les efforts fournis par Gisela. Puis enfin, Conrad mourait dans son sommeil. Laissant un royaume en deuil. Chéri n'était plus revenue au château qu'en coup de vent depuis ce jour.

- Et vous connaissez la suite. La santé de Greta n'a fait que se détériorer jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Gisela ne sait plus quoi faire.

Après avoir entendu tout cela, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

_La vie continue._

C'est ce que Conrad m'aurait dit. Je manges ce que Emma m'a apportée en la remerciant, avant de me lever et sortir d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Hey, dites! Si ont faisait original pour une fois?... 

Ne m'écrivez surtout pas de review! Je les ai en horreur!!!...

Bye!

PS: ... Faut surtout pas me croire quand je dis des conneries pareilles...

PS2: Dis donc Sssoco... Soit tu te fais un compte ou tu me laisse ton adresse email... Comment tu veux que je t'envoie des papouilles en tout genre sinon :)... Okay, j'avoue que c'est pas forcement mon meilleur argument, mais il est sincère...


	6. Chapter 6

Encore un autre chap. Je suis en train d'essayer de m'empêcher de commencer encore un autre fic tant que j'en aurais pas fini un, mais c'est dur... Bon, ce chapitre aurait pu continuer encore un peut, mais j'ai preféré le lier à la suite plutôt...

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Mes pas me mène sans hésitation et sans détour devant la chambre de Greta. L'affluence de toute à l'heure a disparue alors que le soir est tombé. 

_Il faut que je pousse cette porte, que je me prenne en main. Ma fille et son deuxième père sont déjà à l'intérieur. Et je ne peux pas les abandonner encore une fois. Je ne veux pas!_

Je m'introduit sans bruit dans la pièce. Le souvenir de ma réaction précédente toujours présente à mon esprit.

L'atmosphère de la pièce me semble moins lourde cette fois ci. Peut être l'obscurité de la pièce me permet elle d'atténuer mon malaise.

Les rideaux sont tirés. Tout est sombre à part une unique bougie posé sur la table de nuit. La lumière faible et vacillante suffit à peine à éclairer Wolfram assit non loin dans un fauteuil de velours sombre... Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu.

Je reste encore quelques instant à l'observer discrètement, et j'écoute la voix de Wolfram lire le livre se trouvant dans ses mains. Les battements erratiques de mon coeur se calment au son de cette voix et je me décide enfin.

Doucement, je m'approche du lit. Mes pas sont tus par l'épaisse moquette de la chambre bien que je ne fasse plus d'effort pour masquer ma présence...

_Un ange..._

Pendant quelques instant, le temps à fait un bond en arrière. Tout est normal à Shin Makoku et mon fiancé préféré lit une histoire à ma petite fille adorée.

Mais ce temps là est révolut, et mon fiancé lit une histoire à une petite vielle de 100 ans, sûrement la dernière histoire qu'elle entendra...

Les traits faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la bougie, la forme endormie de Greta m'apparaît paisible. Disparut la sensation de dégoût que j'ai pu ressentir plus tôt. Ma petit fille est devant moi et je n'échangerais ce que je sais être mes derniers instants avec elle pour rien au monde.

Wolfram prend finalement conscience de ma présence alors que m'étant assit sur le bord du lit, je caresse tendrement la joue de Greta. Il me fixe, surprit, et pose le livre sur ses genoux. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle dans la nuit, mais elle me parvient clairement.

- Yuuri?!... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?...

Je comprends sa surprise. J'ai bien hésité avant de revenir dans cette pièce. Je lui souris du mieux que je peux. Il a du me penser partit...

_Comment aurais je pu les laisser?_

- Où est ce que je pourrais être sinon ici?

J'entends à peine ma voix qui s'élève frêle dans le silence de cette pièce, comme pour ne pas en déranger l'ordre...

Je ne suis pas sûr que Wolfram m'ait entendu, mais l'air ambiant se détend et devient plus chaleureux alors qu'il reprend sa lecture.

Je m'allonge prudemment aux côtés de Greta, sa main fermement tenu par la mienne et me laisse bercer par la voix mélodieuse de Wolfram.

_C'est... Juste._

C'est comme cela que tout aurait dû être depuis le départ... Est ce que ça aurait été comme ça si je n'étais pas partit? Est ce que j'ai tué dans l'oeuf un grand nombres d'instant comme celui ci?... Peu importe à présent, je ne pourrais jamais réparer le passé. Et même si je ne le mérite pas, je profiterais tant que je peux du peu qui m'est offert... Et c'est sur cette pensée que la voix de Wolf m'envoie dans un monde où cet instant et tant d'autres seraient éternelles. Un monde où tout pourrait être réparé. Un monde où les rêves sont la seule réalité.

----------

Ma vision est quelque peu floue de part la proximité du visage de Greta.

_On dirait bien que je me suis endormis..._

La voix de Wolfram scande toujours sa lecture depuis les profondeurs du fauteuil. Je profite de cet instant pour l'observer, la respiration de ma fille rythmant mes observations. Sa carrure s'est épaissie. Oh, on retrouve bien tout la délicatesse de Wolfram dans son visage. Mais une impression de puissance s'y est ajouté. Sous le tissus de son uniforme, on peut deviner des muscles bien formés et puissant. Sa peau de porcelaine et ces cheveux couleur miel lui donne une aura angélique. Le charisme que je pouvais avoir n'était rien comparé à celui de cet être presque irréel. Et dire que c'était mon fiancé. Non, pas mon fiancé, plus maintenant... Il à une femme aimante, deux beaux enfants... Je pense un instant à Lilith à qui je vole le père quelques instant mais ne peux sentir aucun remords...

Mon regard finit par tomber sur l'unique bougie nous éclairant et je remarque avec surprise qu'elle a réduit de moitié par rapport à sa taille initiale...

_Combien de temps ai je dormis?..._

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre... Trois heures ont passées et Wolfram lit toujours...

- Wolf?...

Il lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont légèrement rougis par la lecture.

- Tu es réveillé? Rendors toi, il se fait tard...

- Tu lis toujours?

- Hum mmh... C'est le livre préféré de Greta. « Sous les saules »...

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du livre dont il s'agit, mais il faut dire que les derniers livres que j'ai lus à Greta étaient des contes pour enfants...

- Elle dort...

C'est un simple constat que je fais, tout est paisible dans la pièce. Il ne manque plus que la voix de Wolfram pour susurrer des mots que je n'entends pas mais dont la musique m'est douce...

- C'est b... urm... C'est bien.

Sa voix est enraillé. Depuis combien de temps lit il?...

- Wolf?

La manière dont il descend le verre d'eau posé prés de lui me donne la réponse à ma question... « Trop longtemps... »

_C'est décidé._

Je me lève alors qu'il repose délicatement le verre sans fait le moindre bruit. Il me regarde l'approcher, intrigué...

Je me poste derrière lui et lui souris doucement.

- Wolf...

Il m'interroge du regard, un sourcil levé et l'autre froncé. Mais l'expression la plus intéressante apparaît lorsque je lui retire brusquement le livre des mains. Il réprime de justesse un cris de surprise. Ses yeux grand ouvert me fixent de toute leurs lumière, et pendant un instant, je n'ai plus que 16 ans et mon mazoku de fiancé me regarde les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise sans prendre la peine de me cacher son innocence et sa candeur. L'incrédulité se transforme en un froncement et le blond essai de récupérer le livre que je tien hors de sa porté.

- Yuuri...!

- Tu as assez lu comme ça. Va te reposer. Tu as la voix encrassé...

A genoux sur le fauteuil, il me fixe d'un oeil noir. Mais je ne céderais pas. Je m'amuse trop... Il essai encore une fois de récuperer le livre, mais je recule.

- Yuuri!...

Même si il se fait menaçant, la lueur dans ses yeux m'assure que j'ai encore de la marge...

_Tout est si simple tout à coup..._

Greta s'étire bruyamment dans son sommeil et le charme est rompu.

Wolfram soupire en se détournant de moi, et va s'assoir a côté de la tête de Greta, adossé à la tête du lit. Sa main se pose délicatement dans les cheveux de notre fille et son regard se pose sur moi dans un murmure.

- Et qui va lui lire? Tu vas tout de même pas essayer de me faire croire que tu sais lire, boulet...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que me faire insulter me manque à ce point. Ma réponse est automatique.

- Ne m'appelle pas boulet...

Un léger sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.

- Un boulet est un boulet... Boulet.

Puis il bascule sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Je prend donc place dans le fauteuil où je suis accueilli par la chaleur et le parfum que Wolfram a laissé derrière lui. Je suis sûr que si Conrad avait était là, il aurait aux lèvres ce doux sourire qu'il nous a toujours réservé...

Je sens son tendre regard noisette posé sur nous... Et l'instant reprend de sa magie...

_« Sous les saules », hein? Voyons un peu ce que valent les goût littéraires de ma fille..._

- **... _« La jeune femme le regarda, surprise: 'Mais que faites vous donc ici?...'_**

**_Il sourit tendrement à la femme qui avait dérobé son coeur. 'Où voulez vous que je soit, sinon à vos côtés?' » _...**

----------

Wolfram n'a pas bougé depuis que j'ai commencé ma lecture. Les yeux clos, je ne sais si il dort ou non. Greta, elle, semble dormir paisiblement.

Je ne comprends pas comment Wolfram a pu lire si longtemps. La lecture me prend toute ma concentration et je peux à peine penser à autre chose au risque de m'arrêter. Je continu à lire en me demandant bien pourquoi je lis mais...

Soudain tout est noir. j'entends Wolf bouger mais ne vois strictement rien.

- Wolf? Qu'est ce...

Je réalise enfin.

_La bougie! Cette saleté de bougie s'est éteinte!_

Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à la pénombre et je distingue vaguement Wolfram mais l'entend clairement fouiller dans un tiroir...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ca se vois pas? Je cherche une bougie... Voilà...

- Tu veux un briquet j'en ai un su...

Et la lumière fut.

- Un quoi?!

La confusion es évidente sur son visage et je me rends compte que biensur, Wolfram n'a pas besoin de briquet... Pourquoi faire quand on maîtrise le feu?...

- Nan, c'est rien...

Il viens poser la bougie nouvellement allumé et je ne peux réprimer un bâillement. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais lu aussi longtemps, et à haute voix en plus! Enfin, les circonstances sont tout de même particulières... Et puis de toute faç...

Une main est sur le livre, en travers de ma lecture. Je lève les yeux et me retrouve plongé dans un regard émeraude. Il s'accroupit devant moi et la bougie fait danser des reflets d'or dans ses yeux. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment, il s'arrête.

Je veux lui demander ce qu'il veux me dire, mais ma langue semble englué. J'ai chaud et je ne peux pas me séparer de ce regard. Je sens finalement son regard glisser et mon regard et enfin libre du sien, bien que libre pour peu de temps car il se retrouve piégé par la bouche encore entrouverte qui s'offre à moi. Son visage me semble de plus en plus proche, mais cette sensation est estompé par la fixation de mon regard sur ces lèvres frémissantes. Je retrouve l'usage de ma langue un instant mais je ne reconnaîs pas la voix qui m'échappe lorsque son nom se forme sur mes lèvres.

Aussitôt, sa bouche se referme et ses lèvres ne dessinent plus qu'une mince ligne légèrement pincé.

Ce mouvement inattendu ( mais qu'est ce que j'attendais donc?) me fait reculer de surprise, et je me rends compte que contrairement à mon impression, mon blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais que **je** devais parcourir une longue distance avant de me retrouver de nouveau correctement assis au fond du fauteuil.

Le regard de Wolfram est baissé sur le livre dans ses mains et que je lui ai laissé je ne sais quand.

Sa voix tremble un peu lorsqu'une fois s'être levé, il ajoute:

- Tu... Tu vas t'endormir dessus,... boulet...

Après quoi il retourne s'asseoir sur le lit, me laissant à bout de souffle et fiévreux au fond de mon fauteuil, me demandant au passage se qu'il viens de se passer.

- Comment elle s'appelle?

_Huh? Comment qui s'appelle? Qu'est ce qu'il baragouine? Deux secondes là, change pas de sujet!... C'était quoi le sujet?! _

Devant ma mine confuse, il continu sa phrase.

- Comment elle s'appelle?... Ta futur femme...

- Ma futu... Ah! Euh, Aiko. Pourquoi?

Il époussette négligemment la page ouverte du livre et me lance un regard en biais.

- Comme ça, pour savoir... Alors elle s'appelle Aiko, c'est ça?... A quoi elle ressemble?...

Cet interrogatoire m'intrigue.

_Où veux en venir mon jolis blond?_

Je me lève donc et viens m'asseoir également sur le lit, aux côtés de Greta.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- ... Comme ça, pour savoir...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser...

- Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi?...

Malheureusement, Wolfram est loin de partager mon hilarité.

- Fais attention, tu vas réveiller Greta!...

Mais je vois bien dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas la seule raison du regard noir qu'il me jette... L'atmosphère jusque là agréable de la chambre s'éléctrise en un instant. Même Greta semble l'avoir ressentir car elle geint doucement dans son sommeil.

Wolfram lui murmure quelques mots doux alors que je sens comme une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Ses gestes sont si tendres avec Greta, et soudain je me sens moi aussi en manque de réconfort. Oh, c'est bien vrai que j'en ai reçut de Lilith et d'Emma, mais étrangement, je sais que ce n'est pas celui dont j'ai besoin et que je n'ai besoin que de celui de Wolf pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer... C'est idiot, je me rends à présent compte d'à qu'elle point je dépends de lui. Lorsque je faisais une bêtise, c'était toujours lui qui me le faisait remarquer. Lorsque je me laissais dépasser par les évènements, c'est toujours lui qui me rappelait à la réalité, aussi dure soit elle. Mais lorsque Conrad nous a trahi, lorsque la réalité me blessait cruellement, c'était lui mon rayon d'espoir, lui qui m'a soutenue... Et j'ai besoin d'être soutenu... J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à un roc, à ma bouée de survie...

Je n'écoute plus la raison qui m'a lâché pour vadrouiller je ne sais où, et je pose mon front brûlant sur les genoux de Wolfram. Je le sens se tendre avant que je ne déballe mon sac...

- Excuse moi Wolf, je raconte que des bêtises depuis que je suis arrivé, mais tu sais Wolf? Ca fait quand même un choc tout ça... Franchement, je pensais même pas que je reviendrais un jours, alors se rendre compte qu'on a laissé en partant une petite fille pleine de vie et revenir et trouver... Pff, chais même pas comment décrire ce que j'ai retrouvé, tout est de travers, tout ça n'aurais jamais du arriver... C'est trop injuste, j'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça... Si je n'étais pas partit, si seulement j'étais resté...

- Et alors quoi? Tu aurais arrêté le temps? Même toi ne le peux pas... Chut... Tout ira bien, personne ne t'en veux d'être partit... Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait...

- ...Même toi tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Au début peut être un peu, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps... Et puis c'est normal, à 16 ans on a besoin de sa famille...

- J'en avais une ici...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes!? Bien sûr que tu avais une famille ici! Et tout le monde a était attristé par ton départ, mais justement parce qu'on est une famille...

Sa voix, dure après ma réponse, termine douce, consolante...

- On était heureux pour toi... Si ta vie se fait sans nous, peu importe si elle te rend heureux... Tu ne vois de la vie de Greta que la fin. Tout fini, mais Greta a eu une vie heureuse... Elle pensait souvent à toi, mais elle continuait aussi à vivre pour toi... Ne juge pas sans savoir. Elle a réalisé des rêves, elle a eu une famille grâce à toi... Si tu étais resté, Yuuri?... Si tu étais resté, tu n'aurais pas étais heureux. Et personne n'aurais était heureux de te voir malheureux... Nos chemins se sont séparés, mais notre coeur était avec toi... Elle a eu une vie bien remplie...

Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je suis profondément attristé que Greta nous quitte, mais savoir qu'elle ait été heureuse, même sans que je le sache, me fais le plus grand bien. Peut être était ce la chose à faire à ce moment, mais je regrette tout de même de ne pas avoir étais là... Si j'ai pus revenir aujourd'hui, j'aurais surement pu revenir plus tôt...

Wolfram reprend la lecture tout doucement, comme on chante une berceuse à un enfant... Et tout doucement, je m'endors, mes troubles chassé par le sommeil et la main merveilleuse de Wolfram dans mes cheveux...

* * *

Voilà... 

J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part: review?... Dites moi au moins si c'est nul... bon...

C'est bientôt noël!! Et à bientôt.


End file.
